1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower pans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shower pan and a method of fabricating same, wherein the shower pan when completed exists as a one piece unit ready for installation.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the general field of shower pans, it is a continuing problem that the shower pan which is easy to install and after installation is able to resist water and be leak proof.
Applicant is providing an Information Disclosure Statement herewith which lists numerous prior art patents which may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,169 discloses a prefabricated shower pan having an acrylic based solid upper layer, a polystyrene foam layer, and a durable, rigid planar base layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,063 discloses a backerboard having a shaped cut or groove that allows bending of the backerboard into an L-shaped corner with a rounded out surface and sharp inner surface.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0183387 discloses a composite board for tile which includes outer reinforcement portions and a polystyrene layer disposed between the two outer reinforcement layers.
Foreign Patent No. DE19945056 discloses a process for locating a bath tub or shower tray, over a water outlet pipe using a carrier with surrounding side walls and a waste pipe outlet section.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0016614 discloses a modular shower pan which includes at least four polygon panels adapted to interlock in side by side relation to form a body; with each panel having a planar bottom surface and a sloped top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,309 discloses a method of constructing a shower enclosure support structure which decreases the probability of mold growth by utilizing interior and/or exterior corner directional flow flashings between the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,565 discloses a method of constructing a surface for drainage, and a kit of parts forming components required to produce such a drainage surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,347 discloses a shower pan which forms a base of a shower and is capable of being built in various sloping configurations.
4,541,132 Shower Pan Sept. 17, 1985 5,845,347 Method of Manufacturing Shower Dec. 8, 1998 Foundation 5,911,518 Shower Bath and Drain Jun. 15, 1999 5,913,777 Pre-Fabricated Shower Module andJun. 22, 1999 Method of Shower Construction 6,003,169Solid Surface Shower Pan Dec. 21, 1999 6,014,780 Shower Bath and Drain Jan. 18, 2000 6,777,063 Composite Backerboard for BullnoseAug. 17, 2004 Support6,851,133Mold Resistant Shower EnclosureFeb. 8, 2005 6,990,695 Shower PanJan. 31, 2006 7,296,309 Leak Proof Shower Enclosure SupportNov. 20, 2007 StructureUS 2006/Composite BoardAug. 17, 2006 0183387 US 2008/ Modular Shower PanJan. 24, 2008 0016614 DE Bath or Shower Tray Location on aNov. 16, 2000 19945056Carrier, Comprises Placing the Edge of C1the Bath or Tray into a Carrier Groove and then Filling the Latter and the Uncovered area with a Sealant